Gil's First Fight
Summary The guppies were at recess but when they meet a bully guppy named Piff, he bullies the guppies and Gil challenges Piff to a fight. The problem is Piff is a professional boxer. Who will win? The mean machine, or Gil the goofy guppy. Cast Molly Oona Nonny Gil Goby Deema Braxton Piff story It was a beautiful day in Bubble Tucky. Everyone was doing well. A black haired guppy went up to Molly and her friends. He starts to growl as Oona smiles, "h-h-hi, Mr, uh..." "Shut up and nobody gets hurt!" he said. "I'm Oona," she said. "Im Piff," he said, "and you have a pathetic name!!!!!" "No need to be mean." Oona said. The bully pulled her pig tails making Oona scream for help. "Oona," said Nonny, "Why is he doing that?" The bully guppy grabbed Nonny by his arms and pinned them to his back. "He is pinning me." Nonny said very apathetically. "yeah," said the bully, "and if you tell your pathetic teacher, your dead!" "You tend to use the word, 'pathetic' a lot," Nonny said, "Now that's something 'pathetic', you need to widen your dictionary." "What's a dictionary?" Oona asked. "Nevermind." said Nonny, "would one of you other guppies stop standing there and get help?" Gil goes up to the freckle faced boy and looked him in the eye. "Excuse me!" he said, "But please don't threaten my friends." Piff pushes Molly to the ground making Gil mad. "THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE DOES THAT TO HER!!!!!" Gil yelled. "And what's little Gilly do about it?" Piff said. "NO ONE CALLS ME GILLY BUT MOLLY!!!!!!!" Gil said more outraged then before. "Oh really, loser!" said Piff, "Wanna fight?" "I never want to fight," Gil said, "But if you do that to my friends again, I will not hesitate." The guppy started to laugh and slapped Gil on the face, "ha," he said, "You believe you have a chance, don't you? I am the strongest guppy in bubble tucky!!! I have fought for many years, now you brave little guppy, you have met your death." Gil steps forward, "I accept your challenge." "Really?" asked Piff. "Yeah," said Gil, "Molly did nothing to you!!" "Hello?!" said Nonny and Oona. "Oh yeah," said Gil, "Neither did Oona and Nonny!" "Nonny?" said Piff, "That the nerd's name?" Piff hits Nonny in the chest, "What a pathetic name, Nonny's name is as stupid as him!!" "Im not really insulted," said Nonny, "When you find another word to use, in your thesaruas, I will be insulted by your unwitty insults" "What's a thesaruas?" asked Oona. Nonny facepalms as Braxton sneaks up behind Piff and says "Roar" "You think that scares me?" Piff said. "Uh- yeah," Braxton replied. "Think again!!" yelled Piff. He grabbed Braxton by the shirt, and was just about to punch him on the face, when punched between the two. Piff punched Gil on the fin causing him to scream in pain, Mr Grouper saw Gil hurt and laying on the ground. "What's the matter, Gil?" Mr Grouper asked, "Are you okay?" "Not really Mr Grouper," said Gil, "I'm really hurt." Nonny helped Gil up. "Thanks Buddy," Gil said wiping the dust off his arms causing Nonny to sneeze, "Bless you." "thanks," Nonny said, smiling in happiness his friend wasn't hurt, "You sure your into fighting him? he was tough." "Gil," Mr Grouper said, "Nonny's right. You know you have nothing to prove to him." "I don't care," said Gil, "He had no right to hurt Molly like that." "HEY!" exclaimed Nonny and Oona. "Sorry," said Gil, "I forgot you." "ah it's okay." said Oona. "I am still insulted. " said Nonny, "Which I say with no emotion." "NONNY!" yelled all the guppies and Mr Grouper. "What?" Nonny asked, "I was the one who helped him up." "And that was very generous of you." Mr Grouper said. "Thank, Mr Grouper," Nonny responded, "But who's gonna train Gil to fight" "Well," Goby said, "My dad is a martial artist, and I do hang around his mojo a lot." "Goby, are you volunteering?" asked Mr Grouper. "Heck, no." said Goby. "Please," begged Gil. "Please," begged Molly. "Alright," said Goby, "I'll do it, but I may not be as good as you expect." "That's alright," said Gil, "I'm not fighting to win, I'm fighting for Molly." "HEY!" Oona and Nonny yelled again. "Oh yeah, and you." he said. "Gilly," said Molly, "Are you positive you want to do this?" "Yes," responded Gil, "absolutely."